I dont love the way you lie
by hellodarinx
Summary: set just after dimitri is allowed out of prison. this is the journey rose takes to try and get back Dimitri- is better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story….. Its called 'I don't love the way you lie'

Rpov:

I saw him sitting there in one of the pews at the back, I couldn't help myself I just walked forward and sat next to him.

"can I talk to you?" I pleaded with him, hoping he would turn around and say 'yes'

"we are in church, so no, and I don't want to talk to you anyway, no please go" Dimitri said to me. If he thought I was actually going to leave he was pissing in the wind.

"no, I need to talk to you, why? Why are you being so cold to me, I saved you" I told him. He didn't lift his head.

"no, Lissa saved me" he answered bluntly.

"yeah lissa staked you, but me, I searched everywhere to find out all this shit so we could save you, return you back to the Dimitri I love, the one who loves me" I said. He sighed and turned to me.

"well you didn't do a good job then seeing as im not the Dimitri who loves you, rose I don't love you, I don't need you anymore, so go away" he said in a harsh tone. Tears were streaming down my face but I couldn't move, not even an inch. I was glued to my seat (not literally obviously).

And that's when it happened. Lissa walked down the middle of the church and came to stand by us.

"is she bothering you Dimitri?" lissa asked. I rolled my eyes at her.

"not really, are you ok princess?" Dimitri asked her. Seriously I mean I had never met someone that licks ass as much as he does I mean 'bum lick' doesn't even begin to cover what he was doing to Liss.

I laughed, not in the laugh that was funny but the one that sounded pissed off.

"yeah, ask her if she's ok, its not as if im sitting here crying my eyes out is it?" I said before I got up to storm away.

"stop over reacting rose, your turning a little school crush into something more than it is, stop being so jealous, its not as if something is going on between Dimitri and I" Lissa said.

"lissa, back out of it, you don't even no anything about it" I shot back at her and stormed out. What a bitch! I mean yes I have been acting like a total jealous crazy bitch but come on, she was my best friend and she has the nerve to say that. Maybe if she wasn't so wrapped up in her shit she would realise that I was in LOVE! Not a bloody CRUSH!

I walked over to the gym and looked around. Thankfully nobody was here so I just screamed, and screamed and screamed until my voice was very husky and sore.

I turned around to see none other than Christian Ozero. I thought he would have a cocky grin on his face or a smirk but his facial features was one of a very upset puppy.

Yes he did look kind cute, in a bother and sisterly way. And I couldn't help myself I started to cry, my sobs had erupted from deep inside me and Christian surprising us both walked over and hugged me in a tight cuddle.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and he wrapped his around mine too. My head was leaning on his shoulder and I was crying so much I was sure the tears were going to ruin his shirt. But I couldn't stop my self crying. I had never cried as much as this in such a short space of time.

I thought that maybe Christian would pull away or make a snide remark about me being a 'cry baby' or whatever but he didn't.

I pulled back, I was still crying though.

"what's the matter Christian?" I asked him. He still had that sad puppy look going on when he just started to ramble on about stuff.

"lissa is so surrounded in her own shit she doesn't seem to notice that I get jealous of the fact that whenever she speaks its 'Dimitri this, Dimitri that' I mean I get it he has gone through a rough time and all but to be honest I want her to shut the fuck up and realise that I am sad, I mean even you who was booing your eyes out noticed that I was upset, and your not even really a close friend, she is supposed to me girlfriend when is she going to act like it. Also if she hasn't noticed yet she is being a bitch to all of us except precious Dimitri. Its like she doesn't even realise that you love him, even I can see that you love him and its not just some crush but its like she doesn't give a shit" Christian broke off. I pulled him into a hug, we were standing like that for about five minutes when I heard a shriek.

"just because Dimitri doesn't want you doesn't mean you can go after my boyfriend" Lissa called.

"I was only giving him a hug because he was upset and you were to busy to notice" I said to her.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to us, grabbed Christian arm and pulled him out of the gym. I walked over to the punching bag and started to punch it.

I had been punching it for ages and my knuckles killed but I couldn't stop. I kept punching it over and over again chanting in my head 'stupid Dimitri, stupid Lissa, stupid life'.

When I finally gave up I just wanted to die. I walked out of the gym and across the campus until I saw Christian again. He noticed me and ran over to were I was.

"what you doing here?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Dimitri is over at Lissa's again" Christian explained. I sighed and nodded my head.

I started to walk across to Lissa's room when I realised Christian was not with me.

"oit, fire crotch you coming to Lissa's room, I want to apologise for being, well me" I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

So with that we made out way to Lissa's room.

It was a quick walk to Lissa's room and we made it their in no time. I didn't bother knocking because what would be the point.

"hey Liss I just wanted to apologise for being such a - SON OF A BITCH!" I said as I noticed Lissa and Dimitri was making out. Dimitri's shirt was removed and Lissa's unbuttoned.

Christian pushed past me then and when he saw this his heart just burst literally. I pulled him out of there and we walked away quickly. TRAITOR! I shouted out behind me and me and christian started to run down the corridor.

"Rose, come back let me explain" Dimitri said, explain what, how he doesn't want me?

We went to Christians room as it was closer. Christian was trying to not cry but was failing miserably. I pulled Christian into a r=tight hug and we just cradled each other.

Christian was hurt but me, no I was just mad. Mad as hell!

That bastered and Lissa. She was my best friend and she had a boyfriend. Christian was still sobbing when I decided he should lay down on his bed. He laid down and had his head on my lap. I was just stroking his hair away from his face when I realised 'Christian and I were becoming friends.

But it felt like he was my brother more than anything else.

(a,n: this is not a christian and rose lover story they are going to become like brother and sister)

I don't know what time it was but Christian had fell asleep already when I got a message through the bond.

"rose I no you hate me but please you have to help! We are by where that big tree is, where Jesse was throwing rocks at me!" she screamed through the bond.

"Christian get up!" I shouted at him and sprinted off to go find Lissa, I could hear that Christian was following me but had no idea why I was in such a hurry.

Review please! xx


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you think this chapter is ok x

Chap 2:

I ran as fast as I could to were the old tree was, the place that held many memories of when lissa got attacked my Jesse and his 'gang'. that was the day I lost my virginity to Dimitri.

I pushed those thoughts aside and ran as fast as I possibly could go. Christian was far behind me, not used to having to run as fast. The sight I saw nearly made me laugh.

Lissa was standing around trying to not scream and there was a group of boys, it was like that day over again. Except Dimitri was getting punched by the five boys. I ran over to Lissa.

"are you ok?" I asked her. She had tears down her cheeks but nodded.

"the boys came over here and started to shout stuff out about Dimitri, so Dimitri went over there to tell em' to shut up when they started to hit him, and Dimitri is just letting them." lissa told me shakily.

I ran over to where the boys were I shouted at them but they didn't listen to me. Ok I need a way to attract five boys attention. So I did it in the true rose Hathaway way.

I pulled of my shirt, revealing my red lacy bra.

"hey boys?" I said in a seductive voice. They all turned to me and that's when I decided to attack. The boys had obviously had not had training and it was only then that I realised they were Mori.

I grabbed one of them and kicked him were if hurt, threw a couple punches and he was down. The next two were easy I just banged their heads together and they were on the floor in dream land.

But the next two were harder, still easy for me though as I was officially a guardian now. (a/n: remember she graduated before she left to go 'kill' Dimitri)

They ran at me from both sides so I grabbed one by the shoulders and spun him round so he knocked out the other kid.

They were all laying their in a daze. I turned around and saw Lissa was still crying. Christian was contemplating whether or not to go and comfort her and Dimitri was wiping blood from his nose onto his shirt.

"what the hell Dimitri, you could have handled them, I thought lissa was in real danger like a strigoi attack not some bloody immature boys!" I yelled at Dimitri.

"you are meant to be a guardian" I yelled. Dimitri shot me a dirty look.

"im not a guardian though am I and there isn't any strigoi here" he said harshly. However just as he said that my stomach turned and I felt nauseous.

"strigoi!" I shouted before turning around to find a single strigoi standing there. He was the only one standing close to the gate just behind the wards but I could see others in the shadow.

"What happened to you Dimitri? Last I heard you were one of us" he said in a hours voice. The strigoi had dark hair and piercing blue eyes but were rimmed in red. He would have been considered a 'hotty' were he still alive.

"what do you want?" Dimitri said bravely even though im 100% certain he was a bit shaken up at the sight of seeing a strigoi for the first time since he came back from being one.

"just wanted to warn your girlfriend that we will be watching and we no all about her secret" he sneered.

"im not his girlfriend" Lissa yelled. The strigoi stopped and just stared.

"I wasn't talking to you Blondie, I was actually referring to the topless one over there" he sneered in my direction.

"im not his girlfriend either and I have no bloody idea what you are going on about I don't have any secrets so go fuck off and grow up, oh wait you can't you're dead!" sneered right back and turned around to head back to my room.

But a sharp pain my shoulder. I looked over to my right shoulder to see that a knife had been thrown at me. Blood was pouring everywhere.

"you fucker, you just stabbed me!" I said, shocked that he would stab me for no reason. But he had already left and I was already falling to the ground. Shit this killed. Tears were running down my cheek but all I could hear was Lissa screaming for someone to do something.

I could smell the blood, it was so strong that it stung my nose. I felt my self getting picked up by someone very strong and a t-shirt maybe being pressed against where I had been stabbed, presumably to keep pressure on the wound.

"ouch, it hurts" I mumbled. And snuggled up to the person who was carrying me. God this person smelt good.

"you smell nice" I mumbled again to the person who was carrying me. The guy laughed and pulled me closer.

"Roza?" the voice said. Wait? I no that voice.

"Dimitri?" I asked. He chuckled again.

"yes Roza, I need you to open your eyes for me, can you do that baby, can you open your eyes" he asked. I 'mmhhh' and answer and opened my eyes slightly.

"it hurts Dimitri" I stated even though he probably realised seeing as I was stabbed.

He brought me to the clinic and then I blacked out.

I woke up early the next day. Lissa, Christian and Dimitri were crowded round the clinic bed, the one I was laying in.

I went to sit up but pulled my shoulder to much.

"ahhhh, shit!" I yelled in agony.

"rose im going to heal you" lissa said. I was about to protest when a shot of pain went to my shoulder.

"yes please heal me" I said even though I didn't have a choice, not that I was going to say no anyway.

I felt the burst of light from when lissa used the spirit. It took her a little while but eventually it was like I was brand new.

"oh thank god you're ok, I thought I was going to loose you, and can we chat please" Lissa asked. I nodded my head and Christian left, I expected Dimitri to go to.

"Dimitri, you going to leave?" Liss asked him. But he didn't move or answer he just kept staring at me.

"Dimitri you ok? Hey comrade, im ok now, Lissa healed me" I said trying to reassure him im ok.

Dimitri stood up and left, but before he turned to leave he started to talk.

"erm, rose can I talk to you after Lissa does?" he asked me. I nodded and waited for him to leave. When he did lissa launched into her explanation.

"look Rose, it wasn't even meant to happen, it just did, it got a bit out of hand and it was a mistake its just I was moaning about how you didn't understand and how christian didn't understand and I started crying when he gave me a hug and I thought he went to kiss me but he didn't but I had already kissed him and then I started to take his top off and well you no the rest, but im so sorry, and when I thought about the situation I realised a few things. Oh rose why didn't you tell me about you and Dimitri before, Dimitri told me everything about you to, why didn't you just tell me?" she rambled.

"oh Liss, im sorry but I thought you would judge me or hate me or something so I kept it to myself" I said pleading with my eyes for her to forgive me.

"im sorry I have been such a bitch" we both said at the same time and then burst out laughing. Dimitri walked back in and lissa went out with a goodbye hug.

"I just want to explain earlier" Dimitri said. I rolled my eyes.

"Dimitri you don't have to explain you kissing Lissa to me, she already told me what happened" I said.

"yeah I no I don't have to explain to you who I kiss or what my sex life is about I was talking about what happened today with the five boys" Dimitri said.

"oh" was all I said as he rambled on that he thought it was a small punishment that he should have endured for turning strigoi.

"Dimitri, it wasn't your fault what happened when you were a strigoi you no that right?" I asked him. He didn't answer me.


	3. Chapter 3

Review please xxx

Chap 3:

RPOV:

After Dimitri talked to me Christian came in to check I was alright, he and Lissa still hadn't made up which didn't surprise me. I mean come on if some one was making out with my boyfriend I would be pissed!

And I was still pissed at Lissa a little bit but at least she had the decency to explain herself to me. Do you no what Dimitri said to me. He said 'I don't have to explain my sex life to you' I mean seriously immature much and plus when I was stabbed he was calling me 'baby' and shit and then he blanks me I mean seriously mixed messages. But hey, if he doesn't have to explain his sex life to me im not going to explain mine to him.

So that was my plan, date lots of guys, preferably any of his fit mates and not explain my self to him.

There was a rumour going around that for Adrian's birthday he was going to have a big masquerade ball or something.

I needed a date for that ball. As lissa was able to heal my stab wound I thought I could get in a little morning warm up. I pulled on a red sports bra and some grey sweat pants and trainers. I then ran down to the gym and dumped my bag on the floor. I went out to run some laps when I realised I wasn't the only one.

Dimitri was running laps as well. Great. I kept a steady pace of running and tried to focus on any thing but the Russian god who had basically screwed me and then dumped me. What a prick!

My running was getting faster as I felt my anger return to me. He had took my virginity and dumped me. Then he had the nerve to make out with my best friend who was currently dating Christian!

When I finished my laps I walked pack to the gym picked up my bag, took a drink from the water bottle inside and dumped it back on the floor just as Dimitri walked in.

"you shouldn't dump stuff on the floor" Dimitri commented.

"why you do" I commented. He looked confused and then realised I was talking about how he had dumped me.

He rolled his eyes at my stupid comment.

"why are you training again?" I asked him.

"well because of me helping you in the stabbing situation they let me be a guardian again" he said.

(a/n: I no this would never happen but go with it)

I nodded my head and walked over to a punch bag. But before I did I put some music from the CD player I found in the equipment store room.

Girls by Ndubz came blasting out as I started to punch and kick the punch bag.

When I finished kicking the shit out of the punch bag I turned around and saw Dimitri doing chin ups. Seriously it was hot!

Just then Adrian walked in the gym, walked straight up to me to talk to me. Dimitri was staring as we chatted when I whispered in Adrian's ear.

"ok, need your help, making Dimitri jealous, up for it? And at the end of this laugh" I said to him and pulled back. Adrian laughed like I asked him to, he nodded at me and then leaned down to kiss me, smack on the lips.

He was actually a good kisser but nothing compared to Dimitri. Just then 'bed rock' came on. I nearly laughed but I didn't want to break the show of Adrian kiss me.

When we pulled back he gave me a cheeky wink and walked out but as he walked out I called out.

"oh baby I'll be stuck to you like glue baby want to spend it all on you baby" I shouted to him.

"my room is the G spot, call me Mr Flintstone I can make your bed rock" he called out saying the next line of the song. I laughed and walked over to pick up my bag.

"I'll guess I'll see you around comrade now that you are back to being a guardian. Oh whose guardian are you?" I asked him.

"Christian Ozero's" he replied. I was shocked to say the least.

"good luck with that, im sure he is over the moon that the guy who was making out with his girlfriend is his new guardian" I said through laughing.

"I explained it to him and he understands it was just a huge mistake" Dimitri said.

"darling, to inform you, if he says he understands and forgives you its bull shit, if he understands he would be back with Lissa" I told him.

"yeah but you forgave lissa" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"yeah, partly, I still didn't like the situation, but im her best friend and her guardian I don't want something like this coming between us if she was in danger. Im not a complete fool, I understand that things like this doesn't just happen, if you to like each other you could of just said instead of making lissa cheat on her boyfriend. If lissa thought I was hurt you should have seen Christian. Im surprised he would even want you as his guardian. He hates you!" I said.

Even though it was kind of harsh I had a smug grin on my face at realising he thought Christian 'understood' even though I told Lissa I understood I really didn't and was still pissed off.

"I didn't know that you were dating Adrian" Dimitri said, a hint of jealousy detected in his voice.

I smiled.

"well I don't need to explain my sex life to you" I said and went to leave the gym. But I got called back by Dimitri.

"Lissa wants you to come to her place tonight, she said something about a games night or some shit" Dimitri said. Wow did he just swear!

"ok, be there at 7" I called over my shoulder and left to go chat to Adrian.

Our plan was all sorted out, Adrian was coming to Lissa's with me and we were going to say we were only 'friends with befits'. we got there around 7, I was wearing black skinny jeans, high heeled black ankle boots and a low red tank top.

My hair was up in a messy style. I walked in with Adrian right behind me, his hand was around my waist and we were laughing. Adrian said to just laugh as we walked in, not sure why though.

Lissa, Dimitri and Christian was already here. Awkward between the three of them. Christian sighed in relief as we walked in, he looked a bit confused as Adrian had his hand around my waist but seemed to get over it. Lissa was a bit more confused.

'why is Adrian here?' she asked through the bond. I just winked at her. I went to pour my self a drink, I didn't want to much and still needed to be sober so I only had a cider.

Lissa thought it would be a great idea to play a game.

"lets play truth or dare" Lissa said. Christian rolled his eyes.

"yeah, lets play truth or dare, or maybe just dare as nobody knows how to tell the truth anymore" I said, and winked at Christian, Christian smiled and high fived me.

Lissa 'hmmped' and gave me 'the look'.

"no lets play spin the bottle" Adrian said. And we all spread out in a circle. I was sitting next to christian and lissa and opposite was Dimitri and Adrian.

"we need more people" I said sending a text to Mia and Eddie. They got here pretty quickly and spread out in the circle.

I used my empty cider bottle and told everyone that no matter who it was even if it was boy on boy that had to kiss.

Eddie turned the bottle first and it landed on Lissa. They had a short kiss and then it was my turn. It landed on Adrian, Adrian was sitting next to Dimitri so I leaned over and we had a long, hot and heavy kiss.

We both moaned even though it was fake but we did it for the show. When we pulled back he gave me a wink and I rolled my eyes. Stupid boy. Adrian then spun it and it landed on Mia, they had a quick kiss and so on the game went.

When it came to Dimitri it landed in the middle of me and Christian.

"Christian can take this one" I said laughing. Christian rolled his eyes.

"I'd rather not, you take it rose, or maybe lissa would want to, she didn't seem to mind last time" he said. On that I chocked trying to not laugh but failed miserably.

Lissa and Dimitri shot me a glare.

"what? Oh come on Liss you wanted to play truth or dare, we said no but the truth is coming out anyway" I said as Christian laughed.

"shall we play a different game?" Eddie asked trying to ease the tension.

"yeah what about I never?" I asked. We agreed to playing this. We gave everyone twenty sweets and sat back in a circle.

"I have never kissed rose" Christian started off.

Dimitri, Adrian, Eddie and Lissa all ate one.

"you kissed lissa? That is so hot" Adrian said. I gave him a wink and then carried on with the game.

"I've never laughed so hard I snorted in front of everyone" I said.

Lissa and Mia ate a sweet.

"I've never gone swimming with only a thing on" she said and laughed as I gave her a death glare.

I was the only one who ate a sweet.

"seriously rose, stop it you're making me hard" Adrian said only half joking.

Mia was next. "I've never danced on the table and dry humped the fit opposite sex next to me" we all took a sweet except Mia, even Dimitri did.

I looked at him and when he looked up I bit down on my bottom lip and then winked…. At Adrian just to piss Dimitri off.

Dimitri was next. "I've never shouted at Stan 'shorty wanna lick me like a lolli pop'" he said.

"that's unfair, you are just picking on me now" I said but ate a sweet.

"I've never had a naughty dream about rose" Adrian said and then ate a sweet himself along with Dimitri and Eddie. I raised my eyebrow at Eddie.

"what it was the time when you were swimming and you jumped in and your boobs came out, come on I was 14 what did you expect?" he said. I laughed and just shook my head.

Eddie was next up. "I've never cheated on my partner" he said.

Lissa ate one and so did I. Christian 'hmmped' and a gave him a small smile.

"I've never tried to make some one jealous and failed" Lissa was the only one who ate a sweet.

"rose?" Christian asked.

"hey I have never failed before" I said and smiled at Adrian. Christian and Adrian smiled, I think Christian was catching on to my plan.

"ok my go….. I've never….."

**Review please! What should her I've never be?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok now some people are saying that the characters are a bit different to how they normally act but I wanted the characters to be more original in this story of mine. Ok lots of twists coming up soon and I hope you like how part of this chapter is going to be in Christians POV but first its in rose's again.**

Chap 4:

RPOV:

"I've never slept with someone and then treated them like shit afterwards" I said smugly. Adrian and Dimitri took a sweet.

"any way its late im off" I said and left with Adrian.

CPOV: (Christians point of view)

Rose and Adrian left and eventually so did Mia, Eddie and Dimitri.

"Christian can we talk?" Lissa asked me. 

"yeah I think we should talk" I said to her and stood up to walk closer to Lissa.

"Christian, im so sorry it was all just a huge mistake. I love you and well I just kissed Dimitri because I thought you were going to ditch me for rose. I am so sorry it will never happen ever again I promise" she pleaded almost in tears.

I was not moved by her little plea. She hurt me and rose by this 'huge mistake'.

"how many times did it happen Lissa?" I asked her waiting for an answer. She looked shocked at the question and answered straight away.

"once, only once I swear" she said and went to stroke my face but I batted her hand away. She looked hurt, good serves her right for cheating on me. 

"I don't trust you any more Liss, you hurt me and rose bad, you're always talking about Dimitri, always its as if you love him, but I no you don't love him. Rose loves Dimitri and you cheated on me with Dimitri. You cheated and hurt your boyfriend but what's worse than that is you hurt your best friend in the worst possible way Lissa, I don't think she will ever be able to properly forgive you" I said, speaking the truth for the first time about the situation.

"what? No Rose said she understood" lissa shouted at me. I nodded my head.

"yeah she did, but do you no what she told Dimitri, she did it because she is your guardian and if she had said anything else you two would have had an argument and that might put you in danger if something was to happen, she is still pissed Lissa, she loves Dimitri and thought that you would never betray her, never betray me" I said as I stormed out of the room, probably looking a lot like rose does when she is angry.

Ok next up on my shout at list is Dimitri. I found him easily enough. He was in his room reading some crappy old book.

Dimitri had opened his door and I had stormed in.

"what is the matter christian? Has something happened are you ok?" he asked. What the fuck.

"what's with all the questions? Since when did you care?" I challenged him.

"nobody told you did they? Im your guardian christian" he told me. Oh hell no.

"no you're not" I said slowly. But he nodded his head as if to confirm my worst nightmare.

"ok so you go around kissing my girlfriend, well ex girlfriend now anyway and then you treat Rose like a pile of shit and now you are telling me that you're my guardian. Fuck off Dimitri. You have hurt rose to much, you don't deserve her love, Adrian deserves it more than you and that is saying something as Adrian goes from one girl to the next. Mind you I suppose you do that to, go from one girl to the next. Do you always screw them, tell them that you love them, say that you can work and then dump them and go around licking Lissa's ass. Your such a bum lick you no that right? All lissa did was stab you with a wooden stick. Do you no what rose did for you? Of course not because you never bothered to ask" I shouted and ranted on at him.

"fine Christian what did rose do for me that was so magical?" he said with a hint of sarcasm. 

"let me start from the beginning, she went to Russia to tell your family that you were a strigoi because no one else bothered, she tried to stop your little sister from becoming a blood whore and getting used by some guy, she went out hunting for you, she stabbed you and risked her own death for you, oh did I mention to do this she left Lissa unprotected. She then found out about a story that gave her hope that maybe she could return you back to normal, she then risked Lissa's life taking her out into a world full of the unknown. Rose then broke into a high tech security prison and broke victor out of prison. She then made victor take them to his brother who told them the story about spirit being able to return strigoi back to their normal form. And then last but not least she risked Lissa's and her own life to save you and you have the nerve to ask what she did for you. If I was Rose I would have let you burn in hell!" I said before I walked out of the room.

RPOV:

I said goodbye to Adrian and decided to go for a walk to clear my mind. I set off down the hall way and didn't pass anyone for a long time until I saw them.

Jesse and his new best friend, Tony. I wanted to just slip past them quietly put of course that wasn't part of Jesse plan.

"Hey rose where's you strigoi boyfriend?" he said with a smirk. What how did he no about Dimitri and I.

"one Dimitri is not my boyfriend, two he isn't strigoi and three fuck off!" I said.

"what? Rose the bloodworm doesn't have a boyfriend? that's got to be a first" he said laughing.

"I am not a blood whore" I said harshly. His mate rolled his eyes at me.

"don't lie, you no what they say one a bloodworm always a blood whore" Jesse said to me.

I walked up closer to him.

"no what they say is, once had a small dick, always has a small dick" I said. 

"how would you no its not like you ever slept with him, not like all the other guys you date" Tony said.

"you're right I didn't sleep with him, he begged but from what Lissa and the other Mori girls say you wouldn't live up to my expectations" I said with a smirk on my lips.

"really what do the girls say?" Tony asked me.

"its about your friends Jesse's junk, or lack of" I said and rolled my eyes.

"well you would no what a small dick is and what a big dick is, you've seen enough of them" Jesse said to me and laughed with Tony.

"actually I've only ever slept with one guy and yes his dick was large, a lot larger than what I hear yours is, but that wouldn't be hard, my dick is bigger than yours is and I don't have one, that's saying something" I said as I was about to walk away.

"oh look there's the girl who drank your blood, blood whore" they both said as they walked away. 

I turned around and saw Lissa was heading my way, she looked angry, really angry.

"you said you understood, I thought you was meant to be my best friend Rose, not go around and tell christian that you only made up with me because you had to so you could do your job properly, why didn't you tell me you were still pissed at me" she said, yes she was very angry.

"because Lissa like you said we are suppose to be best friends that means we don't go around making out with the person that your best friend is in love with, and yes I am still pissed, you go around acting as if you're the most perfect thing and Dimitri is your lap dog, Lissa I thought I could trust you and you betrayed me, what did you think I would do? Run back into your arms and sing happy songs when its obvious I am still strung up on my ex boyfriend who dumped me for no reason!" I shouted getting angry.

"well maybe Dimitri dumped you because you were shit in bed, or thought you would be nice but was really a back stabber" she shouted back.

"me the backstabber? Did you see how upset christian was, no you didn't because you were to busy getting dressed after you let my ex boyfriend who I am still in love with make out with you, stop acting like such a royal bitch and more of my friend" I said and stormed away but not before hearing.

"well stop being jealous and maybe Dimitri doesn't love you back" but by that time I didn't give a shit I was in a flat out sprint.

I ran to the old tree, the place where I had gotten stabbed. I sat up against the tree trunk and cried, I was left a long time crying by my self when I felt the nausea kick in. I jumped up in an attack stance and then saw the strigoi who stabbed me.

"hello, Rose" he said to me. I rolled my eyes.

"you stab me and you think you can address me with my first name?" I say, looking frantically around for someone who could help me.

"so sorry about that, you angered me, anyway seeing as we are on first name basses my name is George" George said.

"George? Not very strigoi scary is it? I mean come on George?" I said to him wanting to laugh but scared I would get stabbed again. 

"shut up little girl, and tell me, why are you crying?" he asked me actually sounding curious.

"well I got called a blood whore which im not, the man I love doesn't love me, my best friend shouted at me after she cheated on her boyfriend and now im talking to a strigoi" I said.

"well how do you no that Dimitri doesn't love you, im pretty sure he does or he wouldn't be headed over here right now" George said before he ran, he was gone just like that.

I turned around and like George said I could see Dimitri walking towards us, probably to have a goat me like everyone else has been doing. I sat back down by the tree and started crying again.

Seriously I must be PMSing or something.

"Roza?" Dimitri asked.

"don't call me that" I said back harshly.

**Review please x**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey merry Christmas everyone!

Ok so some people were getting confused about the George srtigoi guy so I thought I could make him a fact file to help straighten him up.

Name: George Mastrano

Age: 19

Status: single

Looks: dark brown hair but with streaks of mousy brown hair through it, blue/green eyes laced with a red rim. Pale white skin. 6"2' in height, medium build.

Nationality: originally American, then moved to England for a few years but is now back in America looking for somebody.

Other information: he was turned 5 years ago against his will, is nice because he wants Rose to do something for him. Has a little sister who is 15 and is a mori.

Ok hope this helped a little x

Chap 5:

"don't call me that!" I shouted at him. He looked a bit shocked at first, but then he knelt down to be level with my sitting form.

"Rose, Christian came to see me and I want to apologise" Dimitri said so calmly and caring I almost believed what he was saying.

"apologise for what? Treating me like shit, having a make-out session with my best friend, fucking me and then leaving me, saying I didn't do anything to help you become back to the Dimitri I knew and not the blood sucking strigoi that you we-" I started to say but stopped when Dimitri's lips found mine and he pushed me hard into the tree. He stood up taking me with him and pushed me closer to him so my back was shoved against the wall.

"im so sorry Roza, I'm in love with you and I can't fight it anymore" he whispered to me and kissed me again.

But I shoved hard against his chest.

"no, I don't believe you, y-yo-y-you kissed Lissa" I yelled at him. But he shook his head.

"but that was a mistake, come on Roza you no I love you don't you?" he said as he stroked a strand of hair away from my face.

"no I don't know anything no more, all I no is that today I made out with Adrian to get you jealous and it didn't work, all I no is that I got called a filthy bloodworm by Jesse and that Lissa and me had an argument and now she hates me because im still pissed that she kissed you. So no Dimitri I don't know that you love me!" I shouted before I stormed off back to my room.

Dpov:

She just screamed and walked away from me. I turned around and punched the tree and kicked it until some of my anger had left. Why cant she see that I love her so much.

'probably because you kissed her best friend' the voice from deep inside me said. I hit the tree and that's when I noticed him standing there. Lent up against a tree, outside the gate but very close to where the wards was but he was standing just behind them.

"why hello again Dimitri, sorry about me stabbing your girlfriend it was a moment of anger, but believe me I am here to do good" he said in his hoarse voice. I rolled my eyes.

"no strigoi are good" I replied bluntly and turned to leave.

"most of them aren't, but I have a request and if im not nice I wouldn't bother with this much hassle, you see Dimitri, I need to find my little sister and when I no where she is im going to-" he said but I cut him off.

"if you are about to say 'im going to turn her' you might as well fuck off" I said, wow did I actually just swear in English, I blame it down to spending to much time with Roza.

"actually no I wasn't going to say that, when I find my little sister im going to make Adrian or Lissa, I don't care which one turn me back to a dhampir, yes it may sound strange that a strigoi wants to become a dhampir again but I used to be a spirit user before all this happened" he said pointing at his strigoi body "and I want to see my sister again, so if I help you get rose back, will you help me with my situation?" he asked me.

"I didn't catch your name?" I asked him. The guy/strigoi rolled his eye.

"probably because I didn't actually tell you, im George, I've been watching your little group closely you no, and what I don't understand is why you kissed lissa, or was it lissa kissed you? I don't really remember what it was rose told me" George said with a smug grin on his face.

"rose was talking to you?" I spat out, my Roza was talking to that filth.

"why yes indeed she was, so you in or are you out?" he asked me. I considered it.

"how do I no you are telling the truth?" I challenged the strigoi.

"my little sister is Jill, Jillian mastrano, she is a mori here at the academy, I believe she knows your dear rose" george said.

Jill? Huh that did actually ring a bell, oh she was that girl who was obsessing over rose when we cleared out the church attic.

"I know Jill, and ok im in I guess, but if Adrian or lissa doesn't want to do it then-" I said but got cut off mid sentence.

"then rose shall be mine for the taking until they decide to do it" george said roughly.

"no, that's not the deal, if they don't want to do it then we will find some other person who will, but im sure Lissa would want to help me or rose" I told him.

"actually rose and lissa kind of hate each other right now, huh I wonder why? Oh yeah that's right its because you kissed lissa" george said to me before he disappeared.

What a weird strigoi!

Ok review sorry its only short x


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I just want to say sorry about the mistake I made in the last chapter**

**GEORGE IS A MORI! NOT DHAMPIR.**

**Anyway probably only a short chappie but felt the need to write because lately when I don't I have been getting extremely bored lol xx**

Chapter 6:

After I stormed off and away from Dimitri I crossed paths with Christian, he was sitting outside my room.

"hey Chris, what's up?" I said and sat down next to him, probably looking very strange to the people who walked past.

"you've been crying" christian said, it wasn't a question but I nodded my head anyway. Christian pulled me into a loose one arm hug.

"you ok christian?" I asked curiously. He shrugged.

"I guess, Lissa and I had an argument" he said as if it was a normal everyday thing to happen.

"same, came shouting at me for still being pissed at her and Dimitri, I mean she needs to get over it, it wasn't as if I was going to be like 'ok Liss make-out with Dimitri I don't give a shit' was it?" I rambled.

"don't worry about it rose they will see how much they need you" he mumbled. I smiled and hugged him back.

"I cant believe Dimitri is your guardian I mean come on awkward much" I said laughing lightly.

Christian laughed and nodded his head as he got up.

"sorry honey got to dash, chat to you tomorrow I guess" he said and gave me a hug goodbye. It was kind of weird going from always making remarks at each other to being like siblings.

When he left I went back to my room and had a quick shower, all my usual pyjamas where in the laundry basket and I didn't want to go to bed in nothing so I ended up wearing a light pink baby doll nightie, I got this when lissa and I were still the party girls.

I tied my hair out of my face in a pony tail and went to go text some random people on my phone. I had loads of credit which I hadn't spent.

When I got very bored of texting, I still didn't want to go to sleep, I got my stake out and fiddled with it. It had writing engraved along the side of it and a strange pattern.

I wanted to go to sleep but I had so many random things popping up into my head when my thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door. I scrambled out of bed and opened my door.

Dimitri was standing there in his cowboy duster, staring at me. Oh yeah I forgot I was wearing this.

"hello, Roza can I speak to you please" Dimitri pleaded. I shrugged my shoulders and opened my door for him to come in.

My room was a mess, bra's and clothes were everywhere, my stake still laying on my bed.

"what's the matter, has something happened?" I questioned him.

"no nothings happened, I just wanted to apologise for everything I have done I realise I have been a utter dick to you and treated you so horribly when really you should be treated like a princess, Roza im in love with you and if you don't believe me then maybe this will make you" he said before he pushed me up against the wall.

He kissed me, and I mean really kissed me. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to give him entrance. I no this was a bad thing to do but I really didn't care, I had missed this so much.

Our tongues fought for dominance and in the end I won- like I normally do. I nibbled along his bottom lips and he let out a moan of my name.

He started kissing me down my neck and I pushed him onto my bed. He let out a moan of pain.

Shit the stake. Luckily it hadn't actually staked him but it was uncomfortable.

"sorry" I said as he laughed and shoved the stake on my night time stand next to my bed.

He pulled me down to him and stopped kissing me, I was just laying in his strong arms.

I had missed this so much and craved for more of his touch. And then I fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke up the next morning Dimitri was just coming out of my bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"did we have sex again last night?" I asked bluntly because I honestly couldn't remember.

"if we had you would of remembered" he said and smiled at me.

I didn't smile back.

"look about last night, I really don't like being the girl who splits up peoples relationships" I said to him.

"what?" he asked looking very confused.

"you and Lissa?" I said to him. Then it dawned on him and he laughed.

"Roza what part didn't you understand, im not with lissa that was a stupid ,stupid mistake, im in love with you roza you have to believe me, you have to, we belong together and I want you, you're the only thing keeping me alive, well I suppose oxygen and food and water do to but that's beside the matter, you're the only thing worth living for anymore" he said to me, declaring his love.

"I believe you" I muttered quietly.

"so you will be mine again?" he asked hopefully.

"erm, no actually, you really hurt me Dimitri, and yes I love you and im in love with you and always will be but I cant yet, im not ready just yet to forgive you" I said honestly. I thought he would throw a fit or say something mean but all he said was

"ill always be waiting for you" before he went back to the bathroom, got dressed and left but not before kissing my forehead.

I thought that today would be a good day until I went to go and protect lissa. She ignored me all day, even when I tried to talk to her. If she wanted to act like a spoilt brat, two can play at that game!

**Review please sorry it was short x**


	7. Chapter 7

Only a quick chappie sorry its gunnah be short.

Its only a little small one to show that Dimitri does still care about Rose and this is fulfilling one of the reviewers wants from the story.

This chapter is dedicated to the reviewer named disha who wanted some romance between Dimitri and rose.

Chapter 7:

Lissa and I had ignored each other all day and that was just stupid. Christian was still hurting last time I checked. I went to go find him but had no idea where to start, lissa was off with some of her Mori friends so I walked around looking for him.

I checked the church, nope not there. The canteen, nope not there. His room, bingo!

He opened the door and smiled and said I could come in.

I walked in and Lissa was sitting on his bed, oh some of her Mori friends huh, mind you I suppose Christian is a mori.

"what is she doing here christian?" lissa said. I rolled my eyes.

"not cheating on him that's for sure" I retorted back to her.

"ladies calm it down please" christian said.

"Lissa, rose is here because while we were not together she was like my sister and still is even though you to are arguing, now I want you to sort it out" christian said to lissa.

"hang on did you just say while you were not together? What are you to back together then?" I asked it. Lissa nodded her head with a smug smile on her face. Seriously that bitch was going to get a slap.

I nearly lunged across the room but I refrained from doing so.

"oh rose Dimitri was looking for you, something about something in your room, I think someone might have gotten into it or something" lissa said with a small smile, oh so now she was trying to be my friend.

Ok I suppose I could at least try to sort this out, I mean lissa wasn't going to was she.

"look Liss im sorry about saying I was ok with what happened when I wasn't really, but im totally over it now, so can we be friends again?" I asked, trying to be the bigger person for once in my life.

Lissa smiled and nodded her head and literally lunged at me to give me a hug.

"im so sorry rose I was being a total bitch but some of the girls, well the royal bitches, I new I shouldn't have listened to them, but they said to ignore you and act like a total bitch im so sorry especially about the whole Dimitri thing, you do believe me that it was only once that it happened and it meant nothing right?" she rambled on.

"yes Liss I understand now get off me I need to go find out who has been in my room or whatever this whole business that christian is talking about is all about" I said and smiled at lissa and christian.

Ok maybe me and Lissa weren't perfect but it's a start I guess. I hugged them both goodbye and headed to me room.

The door was unlocked and I took my stake out, not that a strigoi would be able to get into the academy.

I opened my door and there laying on my bed was one single red rose and a note.

I picked up the note and read it.

Dear my Roza,

A single red rose to show you how I felt about you the first day I met you.

p.s you might want to put it in some water because their will be more to come and I want you to have a collection .

You complete my heart, and my heart belongs to you.

Love you so much

D xx

I smiled and placed the rose in a cup of water on my nightstand. I couldn't stop smiling as I decided what to wear for a quick gym work out. In the end I decided on a loose baggy grey top and a pair of black three quarter length trackies.

I shoved my hair up in a pony tail and grabbed an elastic band and tied my t-shirt up so it was like a crop top.

I walked down to the gym and entered. It was dark as the lights had been turned off, my defences came up and I was on guard.

I turned the lights on and felt someone kiss my neck. I smelt him before I saw him.

"thank you for the rose Dimitri" I said to him. I felt him smile against my skin and leave a trail of kisses up to my ear when he whispered

"every day I love you a little bit more" (a/n: sorry but I am listening to JLS atm lol)

"mmmh" I murmured as he started to kiss my neck again. His arms slid around my waist and he turned me so I was facing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tip toes.

"it's rude to enter someone's room without their permission" I said jokingly to him and then pecked him on the lips.

"no Roza its called breaking the law, you gunnah call the police on me? Mind you if you were the police officer I don't think I would mind at all" he said to me before kissing me passionately.

"did you hear about Adrian's masquerade ball? Do you want to go with me" Dimitri mumbled to me.

"you will have to wait and see, you might have a little competition" I told him and winked.

"wouldn't surprise me" he said to me. I smiled and turned to leave but he pulled me back.

"where are you going?" he asked me.

"to my room, I was going to train but now I will not be able to concentrate seeing as you are here" I said with a seductive smile.

He leaned down and kissed me slowly.

"maybe I should leave then?" he said but I shook my head.

"no I quiet like how we are at the moment" I said to him and heard him sigh in contentment.

"I love you Roza, you no that right" he said. But I didn't answer. Did I no that?

"Roza, you do no that right?" he asked me. I shrugged and turned around and left. I didn't go straight back to my room instead I went to the old big tree.

"George?" I called out to him hoping the strange strigoi was still there.

"why hello, rosiepoo, what is the matter" he said as he came out of the bushes on the other side of the wards.

"one don't ever call me rosiepoo again, ever! And second im so confused!" I moaned.

"what are you confused about?" he asked. So I told george about how I wasn't sure whether Dimitri did love me.

"rose, he loves you believe me, and you might want to leave because im pretty sure someone has broken into you room again" he said with a smile on his face.

"what how do you no?" I shouted at him. He turned to face me as he had already started to leave.

"rose before I was turned I was a mori who had the element of spirit, just like Lissa and Adrian, I have different advantages and powers than they have, the more spirit users you find the more powers you will find that spirit users have" George said before he rushed off.

Ok strange! He was really a very strange strigoi. I walked back to my room to see that the door was yet again unlocked.

I walked in and Dimitri was sitting on my bed fiddling with his hands. When I came in he didn't look up but I no for sure he knew I was there.

"why didn't you just tell me rose?" he said in a voice that sounded as if he was in pain.

"tell you what? What's the matter Dimitri is everything ok?" I said getting faster as I spoke.

"everything is fine, but I just want to know, why didn't you tell me you no longer loved me?" he said in a low hoarse voice as though he had trouble saying the sentence.

"w-wha-what?" I managed to get out.

"why didn't you just say you no longer wanted me after I had treated you so bad, why didn't you tell me rose? I would have left you alone if you had, well I would have tried to leave you alone" Dimitri said to me and for the first time since I had gotten to the room he looked me in the yes. I nearly gasped. They were glazed over in water, and he had tear streaks down his face.

"who told you that? That isn't true Dimitri I love you, of course I love you, we are meant to be together, who told you?" I shouted out.

"nobody" he muttered and stood up, wiped his eyes and went to leave but I pulled on to his arm and pulled him back.

I held his hand a pulled him back, further into my room.

I stood on my bed so I was his height for once and cupped his cheek in my hand.

"why would you think that? It isn't true, im in love with you Dimitri and will be until my heart stops beating, maybe even after that if that's possible" I said to him.

"because you took off, I thought that you didn't want to be with m-" he started to say but I cut him off by kissing him. Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist, my arms around his neck and I wrapped my legs around his waist as Dimitri lifted me off the bed. The kiss was passionate and meaningful but at the same time held a hungriness and desire.

Dimitri laid me down on my bed and I moved my hands to unbutton his shirt. He pulled back.

"no don't Roza" he said as he sat up. I looked confused and im sure he could see that the rejection had hurt.

"what so its only lissa who can take your shirt off" I snapped, I no that I shouldn't have but I couldn't stop it from escaping.

"rose, that was a mistake and rose im only saying no because I want to be with you, properly like boyfriend and girlfriend and to do that couples normally go on a date before they you no, sleep together" he said with a smile.

"I don't really care about that baby" I said as I grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him back down to me.

"but I do, please can we do it properly?" he asked me and twisted us around so I was laying in his protective arms.

"yeah I suppose, but im just doing it for you" I said smiling and he kissed me.

"rose I kind of need to tell you something, its about George the strigoi" Dimitri said.

"yeah what's up?" I said inhaling Dimitri's amazing sent.

"well you no that time when you sort of stormed off and I was left by the old tree" he said.

"you talked to george didn't you. What did he say?" I asked him actually curious now.

"well he said his little sister was jill, you no that girl who was like amazed at meeting you and then Lissa got jealous of her over christian" Dimitri said to me.

"yeah I no who Jill is, I didn't no she had a brother, mind you I wouldn't exactly go around saying 'my brother got turned strigoi against his will, and also he is a spirit user but I only no that now after meeting a girl called lissa' would you?" I said to Dimitri.

"well George said he would help me get you back if I got lissa or Adrian to, erm change him back into a mori, like I was changed back to a dhampir" Dimitri said.

"what? You want Lissa or Adrian to change him back?" I asked him shocked but also I thought it was a little obvious that George didn't want to be a strigoi, even though he stabbed me.

"im sorry I no it was stupid but I just wanted you to be mine again so much I would have a greed to most things, and he did help, he came up with the idea of the letter and rose, he thought that would be better than standing up on stage in the middle of Adrian's birthday party and declaring my love to you, but I thought that would be quiet nice but yano George is kind of stubborn" Dimitri rambled.

I smiled, he would go up on stage and declare his love for me in frot of absolutely everyone.

"well I guess we need to tell Jill that her brother wants her, and then there is the matter of persuading lissa or Adrian to do it, I think lissa would e best at it seeing as she knows how to stake" I said to Dimitri.

"her or Adrian better do it or else George said he would take you if they didn't turn him back" Dimitri said with a worried look on his face.

"don't worry babe, Lissa would do it and Adrian would to, well I hope they will" I said before I kissed Dimitri again.

Review please xx


	8. please read!

Ok sorry guys not a chapter but im looking for a beta!

I have never had one befire and all I no is they edit your work to make sure there are no errors in your grammar or writing.

But how would you send the files to the beta and anyway I really want one so if you no how to beta and would like to do it can you message me on fan fiction please xxx

I need a beta so please please message me if you like my story and fancy doing this for my story xx


	9. Chapter 8

Hello again so only a quick chapter sorry…. I would like to say that i have a new beta called GabbieCalabrese and she has edited this chapter :)

Chapter 8:

Dimitri left shortly after and I got changed into a pair of skinny blue jeans, pink polo top and my white trainers. I walked down to Lissa's room. We had arranged to meet up with the rest of the gang at the canteen for dinner. I just hoped that it wouldn't be awkward between the two of us.

I knocked on the door and Lissa came out in basically the same thing I was wearing, except she had a blue polo on and dolly shoes.

"And who said you could copy my fashion sense?" I joked around with her. She smiled and tried not to laugh.

"Well you are the one who can 'read' my mind through the bond. How do I know you weren't spying on me?" she asked.

"See that's where you got me, come on then we don't want to be late and miss out on the 'lovely' food this fine academy has to offer" I said in a very British accent—which if I do say so myself was actually quite good.

She linked her arms through mine and we walked down to the canteen. We were the last of our little gang to enter, and when we walked in Christian gave me a smile and kissed Lissa on the lips.

Adrian was sitting on one of the chairs next to Eddie who had Mia sitting on his lap. I raised my eyebrow at them but smiled at them as well.

"So Adrian, what is this about a ball of yours coming up? Is there a dress code?" Lissa asked him. Adrian smiled and launched into the story of his birthday ball.

"Well it's going to be a masquerade ball and everyone is invited, including all the guardians and well, everyone really. There is a dress code, I suppose, but it's suits for men to wear and ball gowns for the females. Also everyone has to wear a mask of some sort. And it is preferred if you go in pairs obviously," he said with a smile as he took a sip of his bottle of vodka.

"So who you taking then Adrian?" Christian asked Adrian. Adrian smiled so widely then.

"Well she doesn't actually go to this school, but I met her the other day. She is a Moroi like me, but isn't a royal. So, I'm sure my aunt wont approve but I don't give a shit really." he rambled.

"Oh goodie, give us details Adrian we need details!" I screeched excitedly, surprising most of us and even me.

"Her name is Nicole Jenkins and she is rather stunning, has died her hair electric blue but is naturally brown, has blue eyes, about Lissa's height and weight and she is actually amazing." he said, taking a sip out of his vodka bottle and smiling.

"She sounds nice, when we getting to meet her then?" I asked.

"Never, hopefully. I don't want you scaring her away," he said but laughed at my 'shut the fuck up' face I was showing him.

"Soon. You will meet her soon. And Rose, Dimitri is behind you." he said. I spun around saying 'where'. Dimitri wasn't there. I turned around and shot death glares at Adrian.

"Ha-ha, your face! It was like you had suddenly found your lost puppy," he said through laughter.

"Actually, shut up Adrian. You are doing my head in, but I still love you. Don't you worry your poor little head," I said to him.

Christian laughed then and mouthed 'she's lying' to Adrian.

"Oh, go snog your royal girlfriend." Adrian said back, but smiled at Lissa. She smiled back and she and I stood up to go grab some stuff to eat.

I got a bowl of soup and a cola. When we walked back to our table, Mia and Eddie had left. When we sat down Dimitri walked into the canteen.

"Ok now Dimitri is coming," Adrian said. I gave him sarcastic smile and turned my man eater smile on Dimitri. He walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey Roza, I just wanted to say: Do you want to go to Adrian's masquerade ball with me?" he asked.

I nodded my head and gave him a quick kiss.

Review please xxx


	10. Chapter 9

Hey again (: can I just say I have started to write another story so can you check it out. Its called- I've always wondered.

Chapter 9:

After dinner I walked back to my room and ran a nice hot bath. I was just sitting in the warmth and bubbles, totally relaxed.

Then I heard my door to my bedroom open.

"rose its me" my Russian god said.

"oh hey im in the bath" I said warning him that I was naked and in the bath. Dimitri walked straight into the bathroom.

"Dimitri!" I shouted out and covered my self. Dimitri laughed.

"I've seen you naked before Roza" he said to me and came to sit on the toilet seat so he could speak to me.

"yeah but we were doing stuff then" I said blushing and sinking deeper into the bubbles to hide my self.

"Roza don't ever hide from me" he said to me as Dimitri walked closer and leaned over the bath tub to give me a kiss. It was a slow yet needy kiss. Dimitri pulled back much to my displeasure

"I think we should tell lissa and Christian about George" Dimitri said to me. I nodded.

"yeah you're right let me go get changed and then we will tell them" I told Dimitri. He nodded, pecked me on the lips and went to go wait in my room.

I got out of the bath, let the water out and wrapped a towel around my naked, wet body. I stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to my under wear draw and pulled out a white lacy bra and matching thong. I walked back into my bathroom, dried off and put the under wear on.

I walked out into my room to see Dimitri was laying on my bed looking up at the ceiling and when I entered he turned to face me.

I quickly got changed into some loose baggy boyfriend jeans and put a grey tank top on with some trainers.

Dimitri was waiting for me by the door. We walked hand in hand down to Lissa's room where we knew both hr and Christian would be.

"can I tell christian first and then lissa?" I asked him. Dimitri nodded his head and kissed me on the lips quickly before we knocked.

Lissa opened the door and ushered us into her bedroom. Christian was sitting on the couch and lissa went over to join him. Dimitri stood but I sat on the fluffy rug she had in her room.

"hey guys I need to talk to you, its nothing bad I just have to tell you, Christian can I talk to you outside" I said to him. He gave me a puzzled look and stepped outside the room with me.

"what's up Rose?" christian asked me.

"ok now you promise to not go weird on me" I challenged him. Christian nodded his head so I begun explaining.

"ok well Dimitri really wanted to get back with me and somehow we both kind of stumbled upon a strigoi called george. But he is different he wants to be changed back to a mori so he can see his sister. And his sister is Jill, you no the jill that lissa got jealous of when you were teaching her magic and stuff, and well george said to Dimitri that he would help him get me back if he persuaded lissa or Adrian-" I started to say but the christian cut me off.

"to turn him back to mori, but why lissa and not Adrian?" christian asked me. I smiled at him.

"ok this may seem bitchy but I was hoping that if lissa did it that one it would go right as she has staked and changed someone before and two I was kind of hoping that it might cut the bond between Dimitri and her" I said.

Christians smile grew a bit bigger. Dimitri and him had worked out their differences but christian still had his guard up.

"genius rose, ok lets go tell them but not about the whole bond part" christian said to me. I nodded and we walked back in and explained the whole thing to lissa.

"what makes you think I will do it?" lissa challenged even though we all knew including her she would do it.

"because if you don't george is going to kidnap rose until I find a spirit user who will do it" Dimitri said in a rough voice. Lissa sighed and rolled her eyes.

"yeah course I will do it, but don't you think we should tell Jill?" Liss asked me. I nodded my head.

"probably" Dimitri said to us.

"I want to talk to this george person" lissa said. I smiled.

"we will take you there then, but I must warn you he does look like a strigoi but he acts a bit different to how they normally do and that because before he was changed he was a spirit user, like you" I told lissa.

She smiled and then we were off to go find george.

"oit georgie boy" I called out to him. He took a couple minutes but then he was there on the other side of the wards.

"yes rosiepoo" he said d in a sickly sweet innocent voice. I glared at him.

"I told you not to call me that!" I shouted at him and he just laughed.

"calm yourself Rosie im only messing with you, now who do we have here? Lissa and christian it is my pleasure" George said to them

"hey George so I was thinking that I would be the one to change you back….." lissa said explaining the detail of when it would happen.

Review please! Sorry it was only short x


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey again guys! Sorry its short x** thiis chapter has been edited by GabbiCalabrese

**Chapter 10: RPOV:**

After Lissa had finished explaining to George what would happen, we came to the decision that we will do it just after Adrian's ball. We decided not to tell Adrian. But we will tell Mica and Eddie—but closer to the day.

After we left George, Dimitri pulled me over to the side to talk to me.

"Let me take you out tomorrow. We can go dancing, or to dinner, or anything you want," Dimitri said as he stroked my cheek with his thumb. I sighed in satisfaction and leaned into his touch.

"Will Lissa and Christian be ok without us, though?" I asked Dimitri. Even though I really wanted to go out with him, _they come first_. That has been the rule that has been drilled into my head from as early as I remember. _They come first_. Always.

"Yes. They will be in a school full of guardians. Just let me take you out please," Dimitri said, nuzzling the side of my neck and ear. I moaned at the feeling and nodded my head.

"Can we go to the beach?" I asked him (a/n: sorry if dhampirs can't go to the beach, I couldn't remember if they could of not.) Dimitri smiled down at me and nodded his head.

"Like I said, whatever you want. If you want the beach we can go to the beach. How about tomorrow?" Dimitri told me, taking my left hand into his right hand and walking me back to my room.

I nodded my head at him and smiled.

"Yay!" I shouted and gave Dimitri a kiss on the lips. He smiled at me and walked me back to my room.

When I got to my room, I said goodbye to Dimitri and called Lissa up.

"Hello?" I heard her innocent voice say down the phone line to me.

"Hey Liss. It's me, Rose. I need your help. Dimitri is taking me to the beach and I need to decide what to wear. Help me please!" I pleaded with her, knowing she would want to help anyway.

"Be over there in a minute," she told me before she hung up on me. I smiled to myself and waited for Lissa to come and help me choose what to wear tomorrow.

Lissa came to my room a couple minutes after I phoned, and started to raid my wardrobe. She chose many different things and held them up to my body deciding which would look better and finally put it down to two choices.

"Ok, well, you can have a light blue skirt with a white boob tube with gladiator sandals, or short shorts, your bikini top, this checkered loose fitting shirt over the top and you can borrow my cowboy boots. Which do you prefer? Actually try both of them on. I'll go and quickly get my boots whilst you get the skirt outfit on!" Lissa rambled, and quickly dashed out of my room in a rapid pace.

I laughed at her eagerness to get me all dressed up. I took off my clothes and pulled on the light blue skirt and white boob tube with the gladiator sandals. I looked really cute and pulled my hair into a low side pony tail.

I twirled around in front of a mirror and I must admit I looked rather innocent. I waited for Lissa to get back and I didn't have to wait very long. Did she run or something?

"Hey, got them! They are in brown. Is that ok?" she asked me, a little out of breath. Ok, maybe she did run. I nodded my head at her and showed her the skirt outfit.

"Don't you look cute!" she said, and I laughed at her baby coo that she said the sentence in.

"I think I look rather innocent, for once. Now let me go try on the other outfit," I told her and she put the boots down. I quickly changed into the shorts, bikini top and the checkered top—but I tied the shirt up to make it look better. I then pulled on the cowboy boots.

I must say I looked rather hot.

"So what do you think?" I asked Lissa. She smiled at me.

"I prefer the…"

**Ok so which one should she wear? I know what one I prefer but I want to hear your views so review telling me which one would look better xxx**


	12. Chapter 11

Ok im so glad the reviewers preferred the outfit I did anyway on with the chapter- it will only be a short one sorry bout that.

Chapter 11:

"I prefer the cowgirl outfit it looks hot!" lissa said. I smiled and nodded.

"same I do look really good, anyway its late and I need to get some sleep and so go you and thanks for the help and the boots, ill give them back to you the day after tomorrow" I told her as she gave me a hug goodbye. She nodded her head and then lissa was gone.

I was laying in bed and that's when I got the text, from Dimitri.

Roza, meet me down stairs in the canteen tomorrow for breakfast and then we will go, I have lunch all packed. Love you

Your cowboy

That was what the text said. I smiled as I replied.

"Howdy cowboy, sure I will meet you there, what are you wearing? Love you

Roza"

And that is what I replied, I waited a little while for the text and made sure my outfit was all set for tomorrow, the chequered top was blue and brown so I made sure I wore my light blue bikini top. I hope Dimitri likes this outfit because lissa has gone to a lot of trouble. Then my hone beeped signalling I had a text.

"clothes ;), you will see tomorrow Roza, now go to bed, sweet dreams I love you forever, comrade x"

I smiled at his text reply and sent him a short love you to reply. Before I fell asleep.

I woke up nice and early the next day and got into the shower, I didn't bother washing my hair as we would probably go in the ocean and I didn't see the point of washing my hair if its going to get all horrible again. So I washed myself, dried myself, brushed my teeth and hair and put on my clothes.

I put on my bikini top and bottoms and then wore my chequered top and shorts over the top and then put Lissa's cowgirl boots on.

I left my hair down and added some water proof mascara. I grabbed my bag on the way out and left to go meet Dimitri for breakfast. The canteen was filled with chattering people but when I walked in most people stopped talking and just stared. When I spotted Dimitri's eyes popping out and Lissa's smug grin I walked over to them.

"howdy" was all I said before Dimitri's lips were on mine, we had a slow sensual kiss and then he pulled back.

"ready to go?" he asked me and I nodded my head and said bye to the others.

We walked to one of the SUV's and I got in the passengers side Dimitri drove us to the beach. Dimitri was wearing a pair of black shorts with a red t-shirt that highlighted his muscles, over all he looked smoking hot.

When we got to the beach Dimitri picked up the basket in the back that contained our lunch and a blanket to lie on and took hold of my hand. Our fingers interlocked and we walked down to the sandy beach.

We found a spot that liked and set the picnic blanket down for me to sit on. He then placed the food basket down and sat next to me.

"did I tell you that you look rather stunning today?" Dimitri said to me. I smiled at him.

"probably but you can tell me again if you like I don't mind" I said as I took a fistful of his top and pulled him down to my lips. When we finished our kiss we talked for ages about random things.

"Dimitri I have been wanting to tell you this, but I didn't no how you would react" I said to him looking up at him. He smiled and nodded his head to go on.

"the reason Christian and I were so eager for it to be lissa to stake George was because we were hoping that maybe, maybe it would break the weird bond between you and lissa, I know it is selfish and a bit strange I guess but-" I said and then trailed off at the end.

"Roza its ok, im not mad, im kind of glad Lissa is doing it, you have no idea how weird it is, because I have been well as you put it 'licking her ass' and I don't want to I don't want it to be awkward between lissa and christian and you and me, so in a way im glad you wanted it to be lissa" Dimitri said and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back almost immediately.

After we kissed we had a bit of lunch and then went and played in the ocean. By the end of the date I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. It had officially been the best date ever.

Review sorry its short x


End file.
